Ensorcelement, rougissements futurs?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Helen a demandé à Kate de revenir pour quelques temps, mais leur rencontre ne va pas se passer normalement!


Bonjour! Cette fanfiction de Spéciale Fanfiction pour Noel au Sanctuaire est dédiée à Callie! Je te souhaite un bon et agréable Noel Callie^^(et n'oublizs pas de demander Kate Freelander en cadeau! Ou Agam...et Helen!)

**SEE AND READ!**

* * *

><p>Kate se promène tranquillement dans les couloirs et admire l plus qu'elle peut cette archiecture qu'elle détestait il y a à peine 1 an ! Elle est revenue il y a peu de sa mission dans la Terre lui a envoyé un message lui disant de revenir pour quelques temps, puis de repartir aider ces gens hors surface. C'est ainsi que la jeune indienne se retrouve ici, au Sanctuaire, à se demander des choses! Elle songe qu'i faut qu'elle aille voir Magnus pour lui faire un rapport su la situation évolutive de la Terre Creuse et de Praxis. Mais la centenaire est sans cesse occupée depuis peu, surtout à cause de cette histoire avec le gouvernement.<p>

La rebelle du Sanctuaire soupire de nouveau, elle a peur pour le futur de cette grande famille dont elle pense pouvoir faire partie. C'est alors qu'Helen arrive! Elle semble ne plus être elle-même, ce qui inquiète Kate.

-Doc? Vous allez bien? Demande-t-elle prudemment en apercevant une lueur inhabituelle et inquiétante dans le regard d'Helen!

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient, ce qui l'inquiète encore plus! Kate redemande alors:

-Doc? Que se pass...

Kate est interrompue dans sa phrase par des lèvres qu s'écrasent contre les siennes! Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, ni pourquoi Magnus...l'embrasse? La pression sur ses lèvres augmente, et la jeune femme finit par céder à une soudaine envie. Elle répond au baiser de la centenaire avec passion et un début d'ardeur. Bien vite la passion et l'envie piègent les deux femmes qui on envie deplus, du moins Kate le pense pour Helen. La brune plaque alors Kate contre un des murs et commence à dévorer son cou après l'avoir dégagé des cheveux de celle qu'elle a fait prisonnière.

Kate se demande si elle peut faire quelque chose, et assez timidement, car étant encore sonnée face à cette situation, elle pose ses mains sur la taille de la Victorienne. Les doigts de la jeune femme passent sous le chemisier de la brune et caressent son ventre, faisant le tour de son nombril avec son pouce. Helen gémit doucement et descend encore ses lèvres. Il n'en faut que peu aux deux êtres féminins pour être dans un état impossible à calmer! L'une d'elles se retrouve soudainement allongée sur le sol, tandis que l'autre se fraye un chemin pour sa main à travers le pantalon de la personne au sol, qui se révèle être Kate...

Bientôt on entend des gémissements féminins et des supplications pour que ça se finisse:

-Helen...finis-en JE T'EN PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

Quelques heures plus tard, une brune se réveille elle ne sait où. Elle papillonne doucement des yeux et s'habitue lentement à la lumière qui traverse ses yeux azurs d'où brillent une lueur d'incompréhension!

-Doc, allez-y mollo avec vos mouvements! Avertit une voix d'homme.

Will ou Henry selon la pauvre brune... elle ne sait plus. Et demande:

-Où suis-je? Et à qui je parle?

-Vous êtes l'infirmerie et vous parlez à Will!

-Oh...et qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

-Lors de notre dernière mission, un des hommes vous a tiré dessus avec un truc paralysant aux rayons rouges, vous vous souvenez? Questionne le jeune homme en s'asseyant près de sa patronne.

-Oui.

-Et bien ce rayon rouge vous a envoûté en quelque chose, il y a avait des produits dedans, des produits un peu toxiques qui vous ont fait perdre l'esprit, et du coup...ben vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir!

-Que s'est-il passé?

Helen semble inquiète, et encore plus en entendant les dernières parols de son protégé! Cette situation ne lui plaît ABSOLUMENT pas!

-Euh...ben vous savez ce que vous avez fait avec K ate quand même?

-KATE?

-Elle vous expliquera. En tout cas attendez-vous à des rougissements! Sourit le psy en voyant déjà Helen rougir en commençant à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé!

_« Cette histoire est amusante je trouve, j'aurais tout donné pour voir Manus rougir, et là c'est parfait! Tesla et Druitt vont __être jaloux je le sens, attention! » _Pense Will en souriant largement! La suite de cette étrange et drôle situation risque d'amuser TOUT le Sanctuaire pendant un bon moment!


End file.
